I Wanna Know You
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Songfic. "I Wanna Know You" by Miley Cyrus and David Archuleta. Morgan/Emily.


**This idea came to me when I was watching Hannah Montana one night. This song "I Wanna Know You", is done by Miley Cyrus and David Archuleta. I just thought it was so adorable. I hope this will make you smile, because it did for me. **

**Fluff alert!  
**

**Note: Includes some spoilers from Seasons 2-4...  
**

* * *

_When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you _

Her breath caught in her throat, as she walked into the BAU room from the first time. A tall, dark and handsome man introduced himself to her. He had this great smile and not to mention a very well sculptured body. Before she got caught staring, she quickly return the handshake, "Emily... Prentiss."

_Gonna guess that you're the kind  
To say what's on your mind  
But listen when I have something to show you  
_

Sitting on the couch, Morgan smiled as he thought about Emily. She amused him. It was obvious that she would always say what's on her mind, and sometimes get into trouble for being too straightforward. But she would always listen if he has something to say. He remembered the short conversation they shared on the jet. She listened how having four properties made him feel that he's changing something for the better...

_There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
Your fighting for your sister's reputation _

Emily was staring at Morgan who was sleeping soundly beside her. She gently traced the contours of his face with her fingertips, it was then she that she found the faint scar above his eye. He stirred and smiled as he opened his eyes. "Morning sweetie," he said quietly.

"Hey," she smiled, "Where did you get that scar?"

She caught herself smiling as he explained how he fought with some boys in his neighbourhood when he was younger, because they call his sisters sluts for something stupid.

"Hey Derek, you remember my aunt?" Emily asked as they walked into their apartment.

"Which one?" He asked, "Aunt Sandy? Iris? Amanda? Or Gina?"

She gasps, teasingly, "You remember their names? How is it that you forgot Jordan's?"

"You just love making fun of me, don't you?" He replied, pulling her into his arms. She laughed but thanked him for making an effort to remember her aunts' names, knowing that it meant a lot to her.

_You remember people's names  
__And Valentine's are lame_  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion

"Why did you buy me flowers?" Emily was surprised when she found a bouquet of roses sitting on the coffee table.

"I just want to," Morgan smiled, "Besides, you said Valentine's are lame. And frankly, I don't need a reason to do something nice for the one I love."

"I love you too."

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so _

"Hey Em?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, I should join you today."

She raises an eyebrow at him, "You hate shopping."

"I wanna find out what's so great about shopping that makes you love it so much," he shrugged.

_You smile, never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation _

"I'm so sorry..." Emily said as she picked up the broken pieces of his favourite mug his mother gave him, trying to piece it back together. "I'm such a klutz."

"Hey," Morgan smiled and grabs her hand to stop her, "It's okay."

"No, it's not! That's your favourite!" She argued, "And, your mom made that..."

"She'll understand," he said. "And it means we can go shopping for a new one. But you're paying for it."

_Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination_

Morgan had always know that Emily was a tough cookie. But the day she volunteered to adopt the girl who has lost her family, was the day he knew she would be one of the strongest girl he would ever know.

Beneath her strong facade, was a scared little girl who needed support and love. Morgan knew she had a rough childhood, and when what happened in Rome when she was fifteen came back and bit her in the butt, she broke down. Not that she cried in front of any of them, but he knew when she was alone, she would eventually let the tears fall.

Even at her weakest and strongest points, Emily was a perfect combination of everything.

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself _

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Morgan asked.

Emily was half asleep in his arms, "What?" she mumbled.

"Get married and have kids."

"Sounds nice," she stifled a yawn and buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah, I though so..."

_And I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so_

"You may kiss your bride."

"Gladly," Morgan grinned and pulled Emily close, pressing his lips to hers. Little did Emily know that Morgan was being serious when he said that they should get married and have kids. They have only been dating for a little more than a year, while they had talked about their future together, she had no idea that he was going to propose. It was only when she found a beautiful diamond ring on her finger the next morning, then she realised that he wasn't just trying to make conversation. He meant it when he said they should get married.

"You know I love you right? He whispered in her ear as they took their first dance as a married couple.

"I know," she smiled brightly, "I love you too."

"Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

**Let me know if I did it justice. Thanks. **


End file.
